Ties That Bind
by benjamincoody
Summary: A few days after Blackout, the crew searches once more for Shiro in a debris field, but who they come back with isn't exactly Shiro. Note: M is for anything that people may consider intense suspense or intense action or language. Will try to keep as clean as possible!
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

A few days after Blackout….

"No. No! Absolutely not! We are not giving up on Shiro Just yet. We will go back out there and look for him again!" Keith said. The emo Texan has been having a hard time moving on from Shiro's disappearance. "Keith, I miss Shiro as much if not more than you" Princess Allura said with the same increasingly disheartened tone she has had since Shiro disappeared. Well, that is after Coran coaxed her out of her room where she was crying and dry sobbing with her favorite Altean food. "But we must find a new paladin for the Black Lion. There's no other option if we want to form Volt-" "THERE WILL BE NO VOLTRON. NOT UNTIL WE FIND SHIRO. HE WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD PILOT BLACK." Keith screamed back at the princess "You WILL NOT TALK TO ALLURA LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE QUIZNA-"Coran said rolling up his sleeves until he was interrupted "Will you all PLEASE CALM DOWN?!? We ALL miss Shiro! But there's no need in killing each other over it!" Pidge interrupted "Come on, I found a way to use Blue's sonar to search, you can come with or sit here Keith. Take your choice." She spat.

Hours Later…….

"We haven't found anything and I'm getting tired of Blue roaring." Keith complained "Keith you said that when we first started the sonar" Lance interjected. "….your point?" "My point is. Be. Patie- Guys I got a reading. But its not a life signal. It's a ship." "I thought I had seen a ship but I thought I was being paranoid." Hunk said "Why did you tell us sooner?" Keith said annoyed "I thought I was being paranoid. Wait. THERE IT IS!" "WHERE?!?" "RIGHT HERE" an unknown ship flew in front of Hunk scaring him "AHHH!" Yellow's lasers fired and missed the ship by only a few feet. The ship disappeared. "Great going Hunk, He left, now wha- *BOOM BOOM BOOM* HE'S ATTACKING." The lions dispersed and went into evasive maneuvers. "When he comes out in open, open fire!" Keith ordered. Hunk saw him first "There he is!" Hunk fired and nicked the ship. "AMBUSH HIM!" Keith yelled over the comms. They ambushed him but there was no one there. Instead, there was blasts that came from behind the lions. "Incoming Comm" said the display on all the lions at once. Keith answered. "Hello? Hello? Is this the leader of these, giant mech lions?" said an obviously male voice "Y-yes, that would be me." Keith said in surprise at the polite tone of voice of someone that was attacking them and being attacked by them too "I'll make this short and sweet. I would like to negotiate a cease-fire. I only fired because of the Yellow one. Please. I'm low on fuel, resources and my shuttle is damaged." Keith considered it for a dobosh then said "Follow us". They lead him to the Castle of Lions where he landed well for someone with a burst wing and wing assembly. When he stepped out the group was looking at older teen wearing a pair of blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, square toed boots, and a plaid flannel button up emerging from the back of a cargo ship with fighter jet mods. He stood what looked like 5' 8", dirt brown hair and when he looked up he had grass green eyes with specks of gold to Keith. Keith had learned to read a man's appearance from first glance. This man, he looked dangerous. Someone who could lead wars. Wage wars. Win wars. Then, for a split second, Red spoke to him again by showing him flashes of images in his head. Balances, a gavel, a man standing amidst a burning field with casualties on both sides, silver linings in clouds, then it ended. "I'm Ben, It's nice to meet you all. I appreciate your hospitality of letting be aboard. So, what is this place?" Ben asked. "Well, Ben, this is the Castle of The Lions. Home of Voltron." Allura explained. Ben's eyes lit up at the name 'Voltron' "Voltron? The Defender of The Universe?" he asked "Well… yes! And not to mention the Paladins of Voltron. Ben, I am pleased to introduce you to the Paladins of Voltron, Ben, please meet, Pidge, pilot of the green lion." "Hiya" Pidge said holding her out in handshake style but Ben took it as if he was a gentleman and shook "Pleased!" Hunk, pilot of the yellow lion." "Heya!" Ben took Hunk's hand with a tough and rough left hand and shook it happily "Don't worry about earlier, I was that way when I first started piloting haha!" "Lance, pilot of the Blue Lion." "Pleased." Lance said with a smile "Likewise!" and "And last but not least Keith, pilot of the Red Lion." This time it was Ben who spoke first "Pleased to meet you. I appreciate you deciding to let me aboard. I also think you know how to truly judge a man." "How so?" "You wasn't the only one checking a person out. As I was walking out my ship I was sizing up everyone. And my judgements fit and are good, you have the makings of a true leader, Keith!" "Why are those words so familiar?" Keith thought. "I'm Allura, former princess of Altea, well, before it was destroyed by Zarkon. And this is Coran, my faithful advisor." They shook hands, "Yes, I've heard tales from the many I have gotten shelter from, I'm so sorry!" " It's fine, it only makes me more resolved to finish the fight with Zarkon." "That's very admirable of you princess, and thank you for loading all the resources Coran, I appreciate it all, but where's the Black Paladin?" Ben asked "He's… He's missing. We was looking for him when we found you," Allura answered "I see, I'm sorry for interrupting it, I should be going, Thank you all and I would love to meet you all again! Good bye and good luck!!" Ben started to leave "Yeah, Let's get back to finding Shiro." Pidge said. After those words they heard rubber squeaking and looked around to see Ben facing them "S-Sh-Shiro?" Ben asked anxiously "Y-yes, Shiro, Takashi Shirogane, he's the Black Paladin." Pidge answered. Ben gulped before speaking again "He's my brother. I've been looking for


	2. Chapter Two

Shiro has a brother?" Keith said with growing impatience "Yeah, I'm the brother." "But, you look so…" "American? Heh. We get that question all the time. The Shirogane family is Japanese, but it has some American strung in with it. And if I went by my first name I would look more Japanese." "What is your name" "Masayoshi Benjamin Shirogane." "It doesn't matter what his name is, anyone can say their last name is Shirogane. But that doesn't make them right or true." Allura said coolly. Ben looked in her direction with a cold, angered glint to his eyes, kind of like he took offense in being called a liar "I'll be more than happy to sign up for a polygraph or a lie detector if it proves me right." He replied quickly with. Coran all the sudden put out his left hand for what appeared a handshake. Ben looked Coran in the eyes then took his hand. "Are you who you claim to be and are you claiming to be Takashi Shirogane's brother, Masayoshi Benjamin Shirogane?" Coran asked, "Yes and Yes and I will swear by everything in this world that I am telling the truth." Ben replied calmly. Coran entered what appeared to be a deeper state of concentrations and tightened his grip on Ben's hands. After a couple of seconds, Coran's face lit up and he said "He's telling the truth." He said with a happy look on his face. "How are you certain?" Keith asked, "Because, Altean's have an enhanced sense of feel, by just feeling his heartrate, I could tell when he was lying or not, every human's heartrate picks up when they lie, it's anxiety of hoping they fall for it." Coran explained. "So.. What now?" Hunk asked, "I have an idea." Lance said "That's rare." Keith replied "Shut up Mullet. What my plan is, if him and Shiro are blood related, then shouldn't the Black Lion..?" It took Keith a second to get what Lance was hinting at "No. No way not in a million decaphebes. Shiro is the Black Paladin and he will rema-" "Oh can it Keith, Lance was implying that maybe Black would be the best lie detector. And if Black responds to him, maybe it's a good idea for now. There's no telling when we will fight Lotor again. Or Zarkon or who knows. We need Voltron." Keith had the look of someone on the verge of tears at those words. That's when Lance stepped up. "Hey man, look, we all know you miss Shiro, we all do, you're not alone. But if we're ever going to get time to look for him, it's when the Galra Empire is gone and is no longer threatening planets. And that means we are going to need Voltron again, again, again, and again. And hey, maybe we could work something to wear Black could maybe sense Shiro or Ben could sense him using Black since their related or something of that nature. But no matter what, the is worth the effort and the time we'd have to use. It's worth a shot even if it is a long shot. Know what I mean Mullet?" Lance said giving a caring and understanding look at Keith the whole duration of the speech. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Thank you..Lance." Keith said with a thankful appearance "Okay, if we're going to do this then we need to head to the hangar. Follow us Ben.". And so, they went into the hangar where Black stood proudly. Ben looked in awe at the mech. "It's, It's, It's amazing." Ben said in awe. "Climb right along the stairs in the mouth. It'll take you the cockpit. If Black's going to respond, you'll sense it." Keith said with a tone of uncertainty in his voice. "Huh. Straight into the mouth of a seemingly unactive mecha lion. Huh, well always wanted to die outside like I did inside years ago so why not." Ben said merrily and began the walk into Black while whistling a Civil War marching tune while everyone from Lance to Allura was looking at him in shock of what he said while Pidge sat and chuckled at it. Ben made inside Black's cockpit and stared at the pilot's seat. He looked around in awe. My brother piloted this thing He thought If he can, as can I..

One Hour Later…

"I should go in there and check" Keith said impatiently "Keith you said that not even five minutes after he was gone and have been saying it in five-minute intervals. I know cause after the third time I started timing you" Pidge said with a bored tone in her voice. Coran and Allura had returned to the brig and left them an order to tell them if anything happened. Pidge's five-minute timer she had set so she could perfectly intercept Keith's next attempt to say he should go check was on the one-minute mark when the red lights started flashing and Allura's voice ran over the intercoms "Galra cruiser and fleet found tracking us and are preparing to attack, I've raised the particle barrier, we need the lions out now!" she bellowed. The team looked at Keith and he said "Regardless of him in there or not Black in inactive, we must go! Ben! If you can hear me do what you got to do but hurry! To the lions!" and they all dispersed. Ben was inside Black but he heard everything, and he was panicking worse than when he first entered space, until something spoke to him You must learn to control yourself. Violent winds are dangerous and will destroy. Calm winds can do anything. They can carry breezes to the weary, carry boats peacefully across a sea, but can invoke a gale to wreck all those in opposition. You must control yourself. Then the voice was silent. Ben began but slowing his breath steadily. You've got this. Patience Yields Focus. Ben's heartrate went back down to normal. He still wasn't getting replies from Black. He tried to send a mental message to Black. I know I'm not Shiro, I know I'm not. But I need you to open up to me. I want to find him. But I also need to help others. "BEN, WE NEED BACKUP. HURRY U-ARRRGGHHHH" Keith's strained voice said I need you to help me. Even if it's this one time only. There's four innocent kids out there that are getting hurt and I can't stand for it. I need you now! He thought that with an energy, like he was preaching. Then, like a sonar ping, something replied to his energy, Purple light filled the cockpit as Black came online. "Oh yeah, this I can use" Ben said with giddiness, "Alright Black! There's the other four lions and Paladins awaiting outside, let's go save them!" Ben rammed the controls forward and Black leaped out the hangar. It was a horrible mess outside the Castle. Ship debris everywhere, the Ion Cannons aboard the Galra cruiser was pivoting, aiming at the lions flying around it and would occasionally hit one. Keith flew by the ship and saw Ben "Ben! Glad you could make i- AHHHH" he yelled over the comms as he was struck by a blast. Anger of seeing his new friends like this boiled inside him. Suddenly, almost like Black knew what to do, a massive energy blade emerged from both sides of Black's mouth. "Black, you can't talk, but I'm picking up what you're laying down." Ben said to Black. He launched Black forward and struck the Galra ship with one jaw blade. He then started flying around the ship into a continuous spiral until he passed the ship leaving a line of explosions behind him until the Galra cruiser had completely exploded. "Now, let's get to cleaning up these fighters!" Ben exclaimed as he pointed Black in the direction of the massive fleet of fighters. He flew Black into them taking some out with the jaw blade while blasting others with the tail laser. Five minutes later, the field was clear of all fighters and all signs of Galra and the team was in the lounge relaxing until Allura came into the lounge. "Ben." She said with a dutiful tone in her voice. Ben stood and addressed her "Yes Princess Allura?" she presented him the Black Bayard. "I'm afraid the Black Paladin's armor is currently lost with Shiro, but you still need this." Ben took the bayard in his hand, suddenly, it was transformed into bowed, elongated staff with a section missing in the middle and a white line of what looked to be pure energy keeping the staff bent. It also had six shard looking fragments spread in a half circle on both sides of the staff and black lines and carvings going up and down the staff. "A bow." Lance said. Ben held it in his hands and then spied an empty drink can laying on the floor. He pulled the energy string back and a line of black energy began to spin and formed an arrow and he finally released the arrow and it shot with great speed and pierced the can. The arrow shattered after a second. He pulled another back and held it there and it seemed to grow more powerful until it began to hum and then Ben released it. It pierced the can in the same place but blew the can into oblivion when it exploded. "An energy bow at that." Ben added. "Well, whether you want to be here or not, you're here now. You're the leader of Voltron. You're also the new Black Paladin. You are responsible for leading the team and you must be able to be calm cool and collected in the heat of battle. Not many can handle that" Allura held her hand out "If you can't, then it would be best if I have the Bayard back." She finished with a resolute tone. Ben looked at the bayard then looked back up at Allura "No. When I bonded with Black and we fought together, we made a link together. Not only do we have a bond as far as morals and emotions, my brother piloted Black. And we both want him back and want to find him. But we also want to help others and fight for justice. I'm in this. Until we find Shiro. I am in this." Ben finished with a positive tone. Around him the other paladins smiled and looked around at him in approval. Even Allura smiled and said "I'm happy to hear that Ben, I'm happy to hear you're ready to take the burden" If only I could believe it. We will see. She thought to herself "It shows manhood and courage. But it's a busy day of practice tomorrow. Get some sleep team!" And the team dispersed to their rooms.

A few minutes later,

Pidge was in her sleep clothes starting up at the ceiling. She had gotten into the habit of twirling her growing long hair. He's..so nice to everyone. She thought. She was thinking about their new leader. She wondered how he would do I think he's like Shiro. He's gungho for anything, and has a passion for justice and doing right. Maybe he'll lead us to Shiro. She thought as she turned out her lamp, took her glasses off, rolled over and went to sleep.

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

Hi! I'm Ben the author! I know there's more than likely a lot of stuff wrong with this fic, and I'm aware there might be, I know I'm bound to make mistakes so I know I'll run into several problems more than likely. I hope you all are enjoying Ties That Bind and please, if you could leave a comment with what you think about the fic and maybe some constructive criticism! I'm an avid reader but this is among the first fanfic I have ever wrote and it is very much so the first one I have published to the public. So please understand if I make any mistakes!!! Also, if there are any discrepancies in my writing or enthusiasm or the effort put into the chapters please understand I have a busy schedule with school and work, I get home from school but I have to work until pretty much 6 or 7 in the afternoon. But thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!!!

-Ben


	3. Chapter Three

Ben was standing in the same clothes that he was in yesterday. He in fact slept in those same clothes. If you could call what he did last night "sleep". He couldn't sleep. After all, going from venturing in deep space to piloting a giant, black, mechanic and life filled lion in a battle against purple and fluffy aliens was a lot to take in. He had been standing in the training deck since 4:00 and was waiting on the others. He wasn't going to wake them out of fear of disrupting their sleep. It was his first day here anyway so he took it easy. He looked at his watch. It read 5:00. Finally, the doors opened but instead of the Paladins it was Allura. "Ben? What are you doing in here in such early hours?" She asked "I'm used to waking up early, its Earth habits. What about you?" "I couldn't sleep. Nightmares. Decided training would wake me up and put my mind off it" she answered dreamily. "Ah, I see. If you'd like I can leave and let you practice alone" Ben offered "No no no no. It's fine, we can practice together, it helps me with teamwork." Alrighty, you know how to start this thing" Ben summoned his Bayard and Allura grabbed a whip off the wall that had the weapons. "Training Bot! Two Trainees, Difficulty One!" she called out. Then, out of a hole in the ceiling, came a robot with a long staff. It soon came to life and began to attack. Allura and Ben dodged it's attack but because Ben was the closest, it followed him instead of both. It swung its staff repeatedly at Ben but Ben side stepped all its attacks. Allura was sneakily following it before she lashed out with the whip and distracted it. Ben backflipped out of reach but drew its attention back to him. But it didn't matter because by the time it began to make movement towards him, Ben had nocked an arrow and shot it into its chest. It shot backwards and landed ten feet away. "Level complete. Five-minute rest" the comms announced. Allura was sweated down. She wasn't used to this exertion. "Phew. Nice training bot, eh?" Ben said "Yes, Altean tech. Too bad it's 10,000 years old. This whole castle is." She replied with a dark tone "Why?" but before Allura could reply the training bot redeployed. Together, the defeated it in five minutes. "Long ago, before the lions were scattered, I was put into Cryostatisis as Zarkon destroyed the Original Paladins and the Altean race." She said "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. That's horrible!" "Who's Jesus, Mary and Joseph?". Before Ben could explain another bot deployed. They took ten minutes, Allura was getting tired. But she didn't stop. Something is pushing her. Something in that nightmare scared her enough to make her do this. Ben thought to himself as they took a break. "It's a religion from Earth. Christianity is what it is called." Ben explained. Allura was so exhausted she didn't even reply. She nodded and made an 'Oh' face. "Allura, what's wro- "Ben started but suddenly the bot redeployed and scared the living daylights out them. Allura, however, was scared the most. She froze in her spot with a terrified face. The bot saw her first and approached her and was about to swing its staff down onto her. Until Ben shot it in the middle of the back with a charged arrow. It was knocked unconscious by the blow. Ben approached a crying Allura. "What's wrong?" he said in a caring tone. "My nightmare. Shiro. The Galra. The Bots. Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor. All of them. Shiro, the only man that ever liked me, gone, because of the Galra. Zarkon, Haggar and Lotor all laughing. And the bots, all of them" Allura said" All of the bots, doing what?" Ben asked. And, unbeknownst to Ben, as he asked, the bot snuck up and hit him in the back of the head. He rolled over, unconscious. "That." She said scared as the bot said" Training Level Four Failed." And jumped back through the hole.

Hours later….

The Paladins had just finished their after-training dinner and was headed back to their rooms as Pidge popped the question they were all wondering about. "Has anyone seen Ben?" she asked. "Ooooooooh. Pidge was the first to ask, I think she likes himmmm." Lance said seriously joking. Liking wasn't quite the word but it was close. "N-no! I just was wondering cause, he's our leader. He should be training with us." She finished. Coran overheard them and answered all their questions. "Oh, Ben. He was injured in his training early this morning and is currently sleeping it off." He answered with. The team made tracks to his room but met him in the hallway. He appeared ragged and worn down. He explained clearly what happened though. "Wow. I knew she missed Shiro but I had no clue it was this bad." Hunk said shocked. "We need to find Shiro. Soon. We need him. Ben's a great pilot but we need Shiro" Keith said. Pidge opened her mouth but the siren interrupted "Galra Cruiser incoming! Intercept it!". They all dashed to their lions and was out in the field quickly. They fought off the fighters but they knew they would have to fight the Ion Cannon of the Cruiser. Ben rushed forth and using the jaw blade of the Black Lion, he cut the Ion Cannon off. They infiltrated the Cruiser to look for prisoners. "Ben, you shouldn't, you have no armor." Pidge pointed out "Screw it, I'm not y'all be put in danger" he replied. Pidge blushed slightly at his use of y'all. "Fine, but be careful." Keith said. "Through here." Pidge said. They passed through a door, and sure enough, they were in the prison block. But it was also guarded. And the guards saw them. Fun. The guards fired at them and called for back up. "Great! What now?!" Keith exclaimed. They looked over at Ben who seemed deep in prayer or something of that nature. He flicked his eyes open in the exact time that they ceased fire for a second and came out from behind their cover and fired a shot between the guards. It exploded and killed both sentries. "Nice." Lance said. They continued out to the block where all the cells were at. Pidge and Keith went to the mainframe to access it. While they were doing that, Ben considered something, "They called for backup, where is it at?" As Ben said that, the backup burst through the doors. "Lance! Hunk! Gun weapon people! Help!" Ben yelled out as he readied his bow at them. Lance went to the far-left side of them and Hunk to the far right and they together formed a perimeter around Keith and Pidge. They fired back with the same intensity that the troops sent. Suddenly, Pidge yelled. Ben looked back to see a Galra troop grabbing her. Keith was in the middle of forming his bayard when Ben loosed and arrow at the soldier. He was blown back. Pidge looked around to Ben and Ben simply nodded politely back and went back to shooting down Galra. Within what was only thirty minutes but what felt like hours, they was done downloading data from the mainframe. "There's no data showing prisoners being picked up from their last stop, but theres data showing the departure of prisoners from this ship at that stop." Pidge informed "Any trace of Shiro or Matt?" Ben asked. "No. None. Wait, something has popped up" she showed us, there was her brothers file. Ben knew Matt Holt well. Him and Shiro was the #dreammemeteam in their days of Garrison. It was on Matt's gamble that Shiro bellowed "I WANNA DIE" at Iverson. "It's showing his status as missing. So that was him I saw escaping on that video! It won't allow you to view the confidential files Keith?" "No. I guess my blood isn't registered as higher class or higher ranking." Keith answered. "Oh well. I've got the data. I'll decrypt it when we get back. Let's blow this pop stand." Pidge said. They made it to the door. But at the door, a hidden Galra troop ambushed them. He jumped out from behind a large crate and suddenly, everything was in slow-mo. He aimed for Pidge. Every fiber in Ben's body wanted to attack, but his bow wasn't formed and even if it was it was too close range. Nobody else had their bayard ready. But Ben wasn't about to see Pidge hurt. I need a melee weapon. He thought. Then suddenly something occurred to him. Worth a shot he said to himself. He launched himself into the Galra and they both tumbled across the floor. The Galra looked at him with fury and yelled Vrepit Sa!! He launched himself up to his feet and kicked Ben in the ribs so hard Ben lost his breath. Ben managed himself to his feet. Suddenly, like his bayard knew what he was asking, a large, black energy arrow filled his left hand. He met the soldier's incoming strike with the arrow and then parried and jabbed at the Galra. He finally found an opening in the soldier's form and he went for it. Ben swiped the side of the Galra's head with the flat of the arrow rendering him unconscious. The whole gang looked like they was in the middle of about to fight. Pidge was on the floor. Keith, Lance and Hunk had a shocked face. "What? Just a little trick." Ben joked "C'mon, let's go grab a bite, mkay?". They all boarded their Lions. Within a few minutes they was halfway to the ship when Keith stopped them "Guys, I've set Red up to detect Shiro, and I'm getting a reading." He said. "Well follow it, we'll wait." Keith followed the reading. Keith was about thirty miles away when he saw a ship. A Galra ship. He sent a comm to the ship. "Is anyone aboard?". "K-K-K-Keith?" It was Shiro's voice. Keith's heart raced. "Shiro, I'm coming to get you, climb aboard." Shiro climbed out of the vessel he was in and climbed aboard Red's open mouth. Keith raced back to the others. "Guys! I found Shiro!" Keith exclaimed "No way!" Pidge said shocked "Amazing!" Lance said "Thank God!" Hunk yelled "Okay, okay, let's get back to the castle and let Shiro out, I'm ready to see my brother." Ben said with the most relieved feeling. They made it back to the ship and Keith and the others was the first to make it out their Lions. Allura and Coran was awaiting and they rushed him off to a room where he could change. They all took a rest in the Bridge. An hour later Shiro walked in after his nap. Allura, Coran and the Paladins rushed to him where they greeted him and hugged him. Ben stayed back however. He felt this, horrible, clawing sensation as he… as he… looked at "Shiro". The Paladins cleared a spot for Ben, Shiro looked up at Ben, and had a confused look, "Who are you?" he asked. Ben knew the rumors he heard months ago was correct now. With tears streaming down his face because of the hopes he gotten up falling like a rock in the river, he said "I'm Shiro's brother, Ben. But, you're not Shiro."


	4. Chapter Four

"Wait what do you mean he's not Shiro?" Keith asked angrily. He didn't take the fact of Ben saying Shiro wasn't who he seemed to be. "Because. I while before I met you guys, I was stranded on a planet with some farmers. I heard from them, that the Galra was capable of cloning. Their son, was cloned. And I know, this isn't the real Shiro." Ben stated plainly. "There's got to be better proof than that, Ben." Pidge countered. Ben walked up to Shiro and looked him in the eyes and asked "Who am I?" Ben asked as hard as he could. "I…I don't know." Shiro said apprehensively. "Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!" Ben swore "I have went from one corner of this galaxy to the other and have done the same with every other galaxy I've been through." "Woah, woah, woah. How are you so certain? How are you sure that he's just not too shaken to remember that far?" Hunk said "The lad's not wrong.

Coran said "I've seen it done before. I know because it happened to me before." The Paladins all looked around at the Royal Advisor. " I once got this little trinket from an Unalu Trade Shop, I used it after I bought it and all it did was scan me and then nothing! I threw it into the nearby bushes. I went back to the ship and here came walking up was another me! I went back to the Castle with him and boy was King Alfor looking confused. We changed the clone's hair and changed his features and sent him on to a new life after altering his memories.". During the whole duration of Coran's story, Shiro gained more and more of a shocked and in disbelief look on his face, then, he gained a look of pure shock and horrible revelation. "I…I..I remember now. Being created. Being modified to be just like Shiro, they, they called me Kuron. Operation Kuron and they said my name with a sick glee, like they was happy to know I would bring down a group of teens." The whole team looked at him and listened with horror. "But. I believed it. I believed I was your Shiro and I believed in you guys and I believed that I was wanted. But if this is the case," Kuron said with streaming tears "I wish I would have died in that ship while I thought I was still your Shiro" he said while crying. After finishing he ran off through the castle. Ben didn't waste any time following. Ben didn't hate him for not being his brother. Instead, he felt sorry. Kuron didn't ask for life. He didn't ask to be made and given a fake life or memories. He was given life with a wrong and fake purpose and use. Ben ran into a hanger, after following tear drops left every few feet. He saw one ship with the hatch open and heard more quiet sobs. He walked around to the ship and saw Kuron standing and wiping his eyes with a hand on the ships side. "Don't Kuron. Don't leave" Ben pleaded. Kuron looked at Ben with red eyes and said "Don't try to stop me. I don't belong here." "No, Kuron, you belong here. Fate wouldn't have put you here if you didn't belong here. Now come on." Ben said as he put a hand on the of a Kuron that was climbing into the ship "I SAID I'M GOING NOW DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!" Kuron bellowed. He knocked off Ben's hand and in anger punched Ben in the face knocking him flat of his butt. Ben looked up, wiped his jaw and got up and said "Okay, have it your way." Before grabbing Kuron's collar and yanking him back out into the floor just to be punched again by Kuron. "Okay look here now if you think I'm gonna let you whoop my ass you are wrong. Deeaaadd wrong." Ben said befire decking Kuron in the face. Kuron took the punch and then pushed Ben to his feet and the jumped up into a fighting position on his feet. Ben through a punch straight to Kuron that Kuron failed to evade. The fight went on for forever before eventually Ben through a punch that tumbled into Kurons shoulder that made Ben stumble and fall into Kuron dragging them both onto the ground. They looked lazily at each other and Kuron said "What was we even fighting over again?". Ben looked with an I Don't Know face. "Hey, Kuron. I have no clue who won or what, but hey, don't stress. You didn't ask for this life, nor did you ask to be made to impersonate Shiro, my brother." Ben said " I know. But still. Knowing that I have no family, no people, it, it bothers me." Kuron replied. Ben thought for a bit. "If it bothers you that much," Ben took out a pocket knife and put a slice in his hand and handed it to Kuron. Kuron thought for a second before realizing what he was doing. He then sliced his hand open and grabbed Ben's to shake. "We're brothers. You and me and Shiro. Family. " Ben said shaking Kuron's hand, forming a blood pact. The same thing Ben and Shiro shared before Shiro left. I still haven't forgot my promise brother, hopefully you haven't forgot yours.

Kuron and Ben showed up to a still wide eyed group that was preparing to eat. They became even more perplexed at the wounds on both of them. Pidge then sat her plates down and pulled a chair up for both of them and sat both of them down. Pidge began to work on Ben's wounds while Hunk worked on Kuron's and within a short bit they was patched up and eating. Ben helped Pidge clear the table and while they was doing that everyone slinked off to bed. Pidge and Ben cleaned all of the plates off together and then headed towards bed. "Hey, Ben?" Pidge asked "Mhm?" Ben replied. "How old are you?" "I'm, well, people have called me 20 before because of my maturity but I'm actually 17. Huge age difference between me and Shiro I know." Ben calmly replied "Why?" "Just wondering haha" Pidge said blushing lightly "How are you liking it here?" Pidge asked "I'm actually loving it. Y'all are so nice to me and I like y'alls mentality." Ben was obviously tired and still a bit out of it, him and Kuron fought pretty hard and Ben's southern drawl was coming out. Pidge blushed a bit more. She liked him and there was no denying it. She cared about him and liked him from the moment she met him. "Thank you, Ben!" she said. Ben was in the midst of saying you're welcome when he stumbled and Pidge grabbed him to keep him up. Their hands got intertwined and they was holding hands before Ben fell fully dragging Pidge down to the floor. Ben looked in shock and became red with embarrassment "I'm so so so sorry Pidge! God I'm so stupid and clumsy." "Hey, chill haha, it's fine and I'm not hurt and neither are you, you're not stupid or clumsy, you're an amazing person and smart, chill." Pidge said calmly with putting a hand on Ben's cheek. It seemed to effect Ben as he looked down and blushed and also smiled for once. Pidge looked into Ben's eyes and also attracted his eyes to stare into hers. His eyes were green with golden flecks. It was like looking through a forest canopy and seeing the sunlight shining through. Forever seemed to pass by until she snapped out of her trance. "We should get to bed." She said blushing. "Yeah heheh, we kinda got off track, I can walk from here, thank you Pidge for everything you've done. Good night!" Ben said and walked a few feet before Pidge called after him. "Hey Ben!" "Hm?" She ran and hugged Ben around the neck and then said into his ear "You were so nice to Kuron and so kind for helping him like that. I really appreciate the way you did that. I Really like that you did it too." She said that then slinked off to her room leaving Ben dazed and blushing so hard he thought he might get a nose bleed. Ben made his way to his room and laid down on his bed and thought She actually likes me back. Happy thoughts filled his head as he drifted to sleep.

Note!!!

Thank you all for the views! I hope I can continue to make you guys happy and if I'm screwing up somewhere please, let me know! Also I may be starting a story of my own type. An actual story that isn't based of anything. But that'll be in the works soon!!!


End file.
